


such a fragile & hollow promise

by ColourfulVoid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Crying, Despair, Hinata Hajime Is Trying His Best, Hurt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Komahina Week, Lies, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, The Author Regrets Everything, it's kinda vague though, the prompt was lies, this was done for komahina week!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulVoid/pseuds/ColourfulVoid
Summary: Nagito pays Hajime a late night visit. It's not exactly for a happy reason.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 15
Kudos: 214
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	such a fragile & hollow promise

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to have a happy ending but then I didn't feel like writing a happy ending so...  
> sorry.  
> thx to Cinquefoil, Oopa, and whoever else was on the doc, for betaing!

It was late when Hajime woke to a violent, erratic sounding knocking at his cottage door. The noise startled him, making him bolt upright in bed.

For a moment, Hajime thought he might’ve been dreaming, but the banging only grew louder and more frantic.

After a brief scramble to get to the door, Hajime flung it open so hard he thought the hinges might break.

Nagito stood in the doorway, clutching his likely bruised knuckles. 

His face was pale, eyes dark, and a slight tremble carried through his body. His normally tangled hair was more wild than usual, and a bit smushed to one side. The shadows under his eyes stood out more prominent than ever against sickly white skin. A slight sheen of sweat glistened against his forehead.

He teetered on his feet, keeping his head down.

“Nagito? What-?”

Before Haijme could even begin to voice his confusion, Nagito interrupted with hollow, broken, speech, punctuated by ragged and sharp breaths.

“We have to break up.”

It was a statement, yet phrased with desperation and fear.

Hajime stood in shock for a moment, unsure of the situation at hand. Unfortunately, Nagito took Hajime’s silence as misinterpretation. 

“Hinata- We have- W-we have to- Hajime!”

There was no logic behind his desperate cries, only frantic energy.

Hajime snapped out of his startled daze. The closer he looked at Nagito, the more anxious he got. 

“Nagito, you aren’t making sense-“ Hajime attempted to placate. “Just calm down…”

“Don’t touch me!” Nagito shrieked and jerked back as Hajime raised a hand to calm him. He wrapped his arms around himself, but it was evident how much he was shaking

“Calm, calm, you have to stay calm.” Hajime thought. “At least one of us needs to be calm right now, and you need to help Nagito.”

Hajime stepped back, giving Nagito at least two meters of space. He kept his hands up as he did so.

“Alright, alright, I won’t touch you.”

Nagito nodded, again and again, whips of white hair shaking as hard as the rest of him.

“Will you step inside? Just so you aren’t out in the cold?”

Nagito’s grip tightened, as though he was trying to strangle himself.

“I- I- I don’t-”

His stuttering grew worse and he lifted a foot as though to move forward, before lowering it again.

“Please?”

Nodding again, but still quietly muttering stuttered explanations, too hushed for Hajime to understand, Nagito made his way into the cottage. He walked on the balls of his feet, gingerly taking each step as though the floorboards would collapse at any second, or as if one squeak of a floorboard would lead to the end of the world.

“Good, good.” Hajime coxed as Nagito got further into the little room.

Step by step, Nagito slowly made his way to the centre of the room, farthest away from the shelf, the bed, and everything else.

“Nagito, I’m going to just close the door, is that ok?”

More nodding.

With a creak and a click, the door was shut, leaving Hajime’s full attention on Nagito.

“Alright, Nagito?”

He flinched at the sound of his name.

“Can you please tell me why we need to break up? I just want to know what I did wrong.”

“No!” Nagito shouted, startling both Hajime and himself. “No, no, not you, not you, you did nothing wrong, I-“

Nagito’s response was painful to hear as he explained with a deep shuddering breath.

“You need to stay away from me. Far, far away. I-it’s the only way you’ll b-be safe.”

By now understanding had sunk into Hajime, a disgusting ooze of terrifying realization, but Nagito couldn’t stop.

“You’re going t-to die, Hajime, and I c-can’t let th-that happen. I’ll sto-stop it.”

A darkness settled over Nagito, the swirl of despair and depression reflecting in his eyes, manifesting as darkened patterns in his pupils.

“I don’t- I don’t w-want to lose you-“ He choked out, the flood of tears restricting his speech.

“You aren’t going to lose me.” Hajime said, voice gentle and low. “I’ll stay right here.”

Nagito didn’t seem to hear, instead losing himself deeper down the rabbit hole of despair.

“So much blood, crushed, burnt, bruised-“

Nagito’s breath hitched, frantically rambling out various methods of murder.

“It happens, it always happens, I deserve it, I deserve worse, but I can’t- can’t let you die- I ha-have to stop it.”

“Nagito, everything is going to be fine. Your luck can’t hurt you anymore. There’s nothing for you to stop.”

Hajime’s reassurances fell upon deaf ears.

“I’m perfectly safe Nagito.” Hajime tried again.

A disturbing calm washed over Nagito, the shaking stopping suddenly. 

“I know,” He said with chilling, breathy speech. “You’re going to be safe. I-I’ll make sure.”

Fear rushed down Hajime’s spine.

“Nagito?”

“I know how to keep you safe. Forever… and ever…”

As though on autopilot, Komaeda turned, a much too smooth and unnatural movement.

“It’s alright Hajime. You’re going to be ok now…”

He headed back towards the door. Hajime jolted forward, lunging for Nagito’s arm. He couldn’t explain it, but the idea of letting Nagito go seemed overwhelmingly bad right now.

“Stop! Stop, Nagito wait! Where are you going?” Hajime’s train of thought came out in a mix of disjoined demands and requests, trying desperately to find a solution.

“I’m going to the ocean…” Nagito’s voice was so far away, though he stood only a few centimeters from Hajime.

By now Hajime knew what Nagito’s intent was, but he pressed on.

“When will you be back?”

No response.

“Nagito! Nagito please, please look at me.”

Nagito turned, the tears in his eyes all enough of an answer.

“You can’t do that, Nagito. Promise me you won’t!”

Nagito shook his head, sending tiny tear droplets flying.

“It’s the only way I can be sure. I can’t bear to lose you-”

Hajime interjected, fear and protective instinct kicking in.

“You say you can’t bear to lose me? How do you think I’d feel if you left me all alone? Do you think that would keep me safer? Happier? If you leave, I’ll leave right on with you! I love you Nagito, I won’t leave you.”

Nagito fell.

His legs gave in, his body toppling into Hajime’s waiting arms. Hajime squeezed the boy tightly, too scared to let go.

“Liar…” Nagito whispered, gently raising an arm to hug Hajime in return.

“I won’t leave you.” Hajime repeated.

“Liar!” Nagito screamed, clinging onto Hajime as his lifeline. “Liar, liar, liar! You’ll die, everyone will die and I’ll be alone again!”

“I’ll never let you be alone again.” Hajime said, 

“You’ll die!” Nagito sobbed, shaking a tad less violently now, the grip of Hajime stabilizing him. “Liar… Liar…”

“I’m not lying.” Hajime whispered in Nagito’s ear. 

Nagito let out a few short hiccupy breaths, struggling to let himself breathe.

“I won’t die.”

And yet those words, words of hope and courage, the words that Nagito had so desperately wanted to hear, were still just as much a lie as any before.

Those lies, spoken with such sincerity, even the mouth they came from would doubt it wasn’t the truth. 

But there was no way. No way to promise, no way to be sure.

Just as so many before it.

A lie.

But one Nagito wanted to hear so badly.

So Nagito took those words, full of false promises and fake hope, and lied to himself as well.

“You won’t leave me… you won’t… die…”

What helpless fools, to hold each other in the dead of night, repeating the same empty phrase to each other.

What a useless lie.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell at me in the comments~  
> or on any of these various links~  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/Colourful_Void)  
> [My Tumblr](https://void-of-many-colours.tumblr.com)  
> thx for reading =)


End file.
